


Juste un chat...

by Lilibel



Series: Drabble fortnight 2021 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bella likes kittens, Crack, Drabble, F/M, Français | French, Harry transforms into a kitten, Narcissa is that close to kill her sister, Triple Drabble, Writing in french is awkward AF, what is this even
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibel/pseuds/Lilibel
Summary: Harry part en reconnaissance, oublie de rentrer, tout le monde panique et Narcissa est à ca de trucider sa frangine. Mais sinon, tout va bien.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter
Series: Drabble fortnight 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182314
Kudos: 5





	Juste un chat...

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la Dizaine du Drabble  
> Mon crack!pairing favori dans HP est de retour ... je suis pas fière, je vous le dis tout de suite.
> 
> Prompts ; Admission, Curiosité et Fouet  
> 300 mots d'apres Word.
> 
> No-beta.

Harry devait l’admettre, il était dans une merde intersidérale. Maintenant qu’il avait rejoint Poudlard et passé plusieurs jours a l’infirmerie, il devait avouer qu’il s’etait mis dans la panade, tout seul comme un grand. “Un vrai Potter!” aurait dis son parrain. Sauf que si Sirius savait la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité …. pas sur qu’il ai approuvé. Il suffisait qu’il ferme les yeux pour se remémorer les moments de plaisirs vécus alors que tout le monde le croyait kidnappé. Les grattouilles, la nourriture offerte et surtout, les nuits passées contre son cou, à ronronner de plaisir félin.

Cela n’aurait du être qu’une visite de reconnaissance. Se transfigurer en chaton, passer une heure, peut-être deux, revenir, noter ses observations et reporter le tout à l’Ordre. Et la curiosité l’avait emportée lorsqu’il avait senti un doux parfum émaner d’une pièce. Une semaine plus tard, l‘Ordre faisait un raid pour le récupérer. Depuis son retour, il avait tenté à quelques reprises de faire comprendre que non en fait, il s’était pas vraiment fait kidnapper. Mais il avait vite réalisé que déclarer que Bellatrix Black sentait franchement bon et savait bien faire les grattouille ne jouerai pas en sa faveur.

Narcissa n’en pouvait plus. “Mais tu vas arreter avec ton fouet?  
\- Oh ta gueule. Je suis en deuil, je fais ce que je veux.”  
Si Bellatrix n’avait pas les faveurs de Voldemort, Narcissa l’aurait étranglée, là, tout de suite, sur le carrelage de la salle à manger.  
“C’est un chat Bellatrix, un foutu chat, probablement sauvage qui n’a aucun intérêt à rester enfermer toute la journée.  
\- T’es juste jalouse que pour une fois c’est pas toi qui a les faveur d’une adorable petite boule de poil.” lui répondit Bellatrix avant de tourner des talons, son fouet abandonné sur le sol.


End file.
